


I could be your partner in crime

by WarwomanWay



Series: SoulMate AUs [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's life was uneventful, but still no one offered to help hide a body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could be your partner in crime

Darcy's soulmark had been a lot of talk through out her life, nearly gave her mother a heart attack when she first saw her daughter's words; it made most people think Darcy was a future aspiring serial killer. That's what Darcy loved the most about her words, was that it got most people in an uproar over something they had no idea about. One thing Darcy knew was her soulmate had a good a sense of humor. 

So she waited on the one who would utter the words that made her wonder her whole life, really it was the only thing to do. 

Her life was mostly uneventful, if you count interning for Jane, meeting Thor and helping him save the world twice, then by default being asked to move into Avengers Tower. Then yes Darcy's life was uneventful, but still no one offered to help hide a body.

"The nerve of that guy!" Darcy's ears perked up as Jane went on the war path and Thor trying to calm her down. It must have been something Stark did. Ever since moving the with the rest of the Avengers Tony Stark did something almost daily to set Jane off.

 "I shall defend your honor." Thor declared out of nowhere which caused Darcy to giggle. 

"Jane you have it all, a guy who wants to defend your honor." Darcy sighs. "All I want is someone willing to help me hide the bodies, is that to much to ask?" 

"You need help hiding bodies?" Darcy's head popped up in the direction of the new voice that entered the room. 

"If you're offering I wouldn't say no." Darcy replied bating her her lashes causing the stranger to chuckle.

"Doll, I have been wondering all my life what it was I was offering." He tells her pulling up his sleeve so were Darcy could see exactly where she marked him. 

"Darcy Lewis, is the name you'll be screaming later." She tells him. 

He grins . "James Barnes." 


End file.
